Flower Crown
by sweetstuff225
Summary: A fluffy moment where the rookie 9 discover Naruto and Sasuke's relation to each other. Just a one-shot for SasuNaru day which has now been REWRITTEN! My original post is on the second chapter if you'd prefer to read that one.
1. Chapter 1

Flower Crown

I sighed as I walked through the market place. It had been an extremely slow day. Training had been canceled due to Kakashi being sent off on a mission with the other jounin instructors. The lack of training and heat seemed to make time slow and I was bored out of my mind.

Looking around halfheartedly at the different things stores had to offer, I started to drift off in thought. I had originally come out to the market hoping to bump into Sasuke but I hadn't seen one lock of his gorgeous raven hair for the last two hours and now I was wondering why I even left my house. My sweet, air-conditioned house. I began to walk back towards my cool shelter when a familiar voice called out my name. "Hey, Sakura! Wait up!"

I turned around only to find Ino waving as she, Kiba, Hinata and Shikamaru ran to catch up with me. "There you are, Sakura! We've been looking for you!" She said once she caught up with me and I blinked in surprise.

"You were?"

"Yeah! We figured since everyone had the day off today, it would be cool to get the 'Rookie 9' together for lunch. We hardly get to see each other with all of the missions they've been assigning us."

I looked down, ' _I guess it has been a little hectic lately..._ '

"Where were you going to eat?"

"Actually, Choji's family is providing the food. We were going to take it and find a spot to eat somewhere so it could just be us," Shikamaru lazily stated, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"I don't really have anything else to do so I guess I'll tag along," A friendly smile tugged at my lips, "So where are we going now?"

"We're going to meet up with Choji and Shino at the academy. If we see Sasuke or Naruto we'll ask them if they want to come too."

"Speaking of which, where are they? We've been through every inch of the village but we haven't seen them so far." Akamaru yipped in agreement with his owner.

"I'm not sure either... I was looking for Sasuke earlier with no luck and I haven't seen Naruto at all." We all fell quiet as we walked, trying to think of where they could be.

They had apparently already checked Naruto's apartment and Sasuke's house along with Ichiraiku's and the training field. Eventually, we gave up and decided to check the academy to see if Shino or Choji had bumped into them on their way to the rendezvous point.

"Oi~! Over here!" Choji shouted, waving from his spot under the shade of a tree.

I waved in greeting to him and Shino, smiling as I went over to where they were safely out of the way of young ninja-in-training.

"Hey Sakura." Choji greeted happily and Shino nodded in acknowledgment, "Are Naruto and Sasuke coming too?"

"Actually, we were hoping you had seen them. We searched everywhere but we haven't seen them at all."

He shook his head, taking another chip from the bag he was holding. "Nah, 'haven't seen them. Have you checked Ichiraiku? Or their houses?"

"Yeah, we've been there already." We looked off in thought for a few minutes before an amused voice cut in.

"You should check the meadow." I jumped slightly and turned to see Iruka standing there, smiling as he carried a clipboard. "I saw them heading there earlier." He pointed in the direction of one of the many flower meadows in Konoha and we nodded in thanks before he walked off.

"The meadow, huh?" Shikamaru mused, looking up at the sky in thought, "That's not too far and it's pretty nice this time of year. Why don't we meet up with them and have the picnic there?"

Ino clasped her hands together. "That sounds great! Maybe I could pick some flower's for the shop too..." She trailed off, excitement clear in her expression, "What do you guys think?"

"I don't have a problem with it." Kiba shrugged and Choji gave a hum of agreement as he continued to stuff his face with chips.

"I-I think it's a g-great idea..." Hinata chipped in, blushing slightly when everyone turned to her.

"Then it's settled, the meadow it is!"

* * *

It truly wasn't that far, as Shikamaru had said. It had only taken us a few minutes before we emerged in a clearing, surrounded by tall trees of all kinds. Wind brushed the leaves causing a sort of 'hush' noise to join the sound of trickling water from the small stream that almost split the area in half. Flowers of several different colors decorated the clearing making it almost seem like someone had come and splattered paint all over the vibrant green grass.

A certain tree not too far off from where we stood blocked the sun, casting a shadow in which- true to Iruka's word- Sasuke and Naruto sat. Naruto had shed his jacket, instead choosing to set it aside so he sat in his white shirt with his pants bunched up slightly. Sasuke on the other hand, was wearing his same shorts but his shirt was slightly different. It was similar to what he normally wore except this one lacked sleeves and had a zipper running down the middle which had been opened so some of his chest was exposed. They were leaning against each other's backs as a sort of support while Naruto picked flowers, seemingly making something, and Sasuke read a book.

We were about to call out a greeting when Naruto suddenly smiled and shifted quickly, almost causing Sasuke to fall over. "Yes! It's done!"

"What are you talking about?" Sasuke asked, seeming midly annoyed at the change of position as he marked his book. He sat up and let Naruto turn toward him. Naruto's smile seemed to widen even more despite the raven's angry appearance and, before Sasuke could react, he reached up and placed something on his head. Sasuke blinked before reaching up and taking it off his head to look at it. "A flower crown?" He asked looking at the beautifully woven white and blue flowers. Naruto nodded taking it from Sasuke and placing it on his head again.

"Because you're my prince in shining armor." Naruto said dramatically, placing his hand over his heart and the back of his other hand on his forehead. When Sasuke rolled his eyes Naruto snickered and dropped his hands.

We all blinked in surprise. Did he seriously just say that?

Sasuke smirked after a moment. "Does that make you my princess?" He teased back and Naruto frowned at being called a girl. Sasuke chuckled when Naruto pouted and stuck his tongue out childishly before grabbing the flower crown off his head again to instead place it on Naruto's blonde locks. "I think it looks better on you." He stated as he rested his chin on his palm and offered a small smile. Naruto blushed brightly at the intense but warm expression directed toward him before turning to the side and grumbling something about dumb Uchihas.

Sasuke chuckled again and reached out to turn Naruto's head toward his. "You look cute when you blush." He stated, getting closer to hover over Naruto's ever reddening face. Blue locked with onyx and Naruto moved upwards slightly to close the distance.

.

.

.

"WHAT!?" Ino and I shouted at the same time. We weren't the only one's surprised though. Choji had dropped his chip bag and Kiba's jaw was somewhere on the floor with poor Hinata who had fainted. Shikamaru had only looked mildly surprised and Shino was just... Shino.

The cause of our ever present shock was the fact that Naruto and Sasuke were _kissing._ Naruto's arms had wrapped themselves around Sasuke's shoulders and Sasuke's arms had taken their place around around Naruto's waist. They seemed very into the kiss too what with the way their eyes had slipped close and they kept trying to pull each other closer. Or at least, they had seemed very into the kiss until we had shouted. They broke away in shock, quickly grabbing their weapons until they realized who it was.

Naruto looked absolutely mortified and his mouth was moving as if trying to say something until he gave up and instead hid his face in his hands. But, if his red ears were any indication, he was blushing pretty hard. Sasuke on the other hand, looked completely relaxed and put his weapon away. "Do you need something?" He asked, using the one arm still around Naruto to pull the blonde closer which caused said blonde to yelp slightly.

"Ah, w-we, um, we were wondering, uh..." I stuttered, my mind still trying to comprehend what was going on. He raised an eyebrow in question and turned to the others.

"We figured since we all had the day off today, we could all hang out. We brought food so we could eat lunch somewhere and came to see if you two wanted to join." Kiba explained still slightly surprised before he smirked at Naruto. "It seems like your busy though." Between Naruto's sputtering and blushing, he could have been mistaken for Hinata. A blonde, male Hinata who wore alot of orange.

Sasuke shrugged at the statement, "It sounds pretty good to me, what do you think?" Sasuke asked and Naruto groaned.

"I think I want to die..." Naruto muttered, turning to hide his face using the raven's arm causing Sasuke to chuckle.

"So... you two are t-together?" Ino asked, just as stunned as I was and Sasuke smirked.

"Yeah, in fact..." Sasuke hugged Naruto a bit tighter, pulling his boyfriend from his hiding spot to kiss his forehead. "Today's our one year anniversary."

"AH! ONE YEAR!?" Ino and I shouted simultaneously and he nodded. How did we not notice this?

Shikamaru sat down and we followed soon after, Naruto eventually calming down and showing his face even if it was still a bit red.

"How did it happen?" Kiba asked and Sasuke smirked again.

"Well, one day during training, me and Naruto were doing some hand-to-hand combat. I tripped him and pinned him to the ground and after we wrestled for a bit... well, let's just say things got... _heated_." He leaned down and purred the last word into Naruto's ear and Naruto punched him, a small blush on his face as he glared at the Uchiha while Sasuke poorly stifled his laugh.

"You wish!" Naruto laughed, leaning back to rest against the other boy's chest before jabbing his thumb back at Sasuke, "He came up to me and just blurted out this incoherent jumble of words that was his version of a love confession."

Sasuke grumbled, pouting slightly though I doubt he'd admit it, "I like my version better." Naruto laughed lightly.

"You know..." I whispered to Ino as I continued to watch them laugh and flirt. "I kind of wonder how I didn't see this coming."

She blinked in surprise before smiling and looking back to the pair. "They are pretty perfect for each other, aren't they?" She mumbled and I nodded. A smile of my own made it's way on my face as Sasuke once again picked up the flower crown and placed it on Naruto's head.

 _'Perfect_.'

* * *

A/N: Hello everyone! So, this is actually an edited version of Flower Crown since the last version was just awful. The original was a post for SasuNaru day and if you're intrested, I plan to post another story for NaruSasu day on Oct. 23 and Naruto's birthday Oct.10 (This one is late, of course but I'd still like to post it in honor of the amazing blonde bundle of joy). If you'd like to read the original version, it's on chapter two. I honestly like this version better but if you like the old one then I left it up for you. :) Please R&R and I hope you have an awesome day/night!


	2. Chapter 2

Flower Crown

"Hey Sakura!" Someone called as I walked through the marketplace and I turned around to find Kiba, Ino, Hinata, and Shikamaru.

"Oh, hey Kiba. What's up?" I asked once they caught up with me.

"I was gonna ask you the same thing. Do you have the day off or something? I thought your team was supposed to go on a mission." I sighed.

"Yeah, we were supposed to but it got cancelled because Kakashi-sensei got assigned to a different mission. What about you? Do you have the day off?"

"Yeah, it's the same thing; Kurenai had a mission to do."

I turned to look at Ino and she shrugged. "We just came back from a mission so Asuma's giving us a break."

"What are you guys going to do then?" I asked and started to walk with them when they continued down the road I had been walking on.

"We're actually heading to the academy to meet up with Shino and Choji. Since both of our teams had the day off we thought it would be cool to hang out." Ino explained and I furrowed my eyebrows.

"At the academy?"

She laughed, "No, billboard brow. We're just going there to meet up since we all live pretty close to it. We're going to go have a picnic someplace else after. Choji's bringing the food but we don't know where we're going yet." My eye twitched at the insult but I said nothing.

"If you want you can tag along with us. We should see if Sasuke and Naruto want to come, too..." Kiba said trailing off and I smiled.

"Thanks, that sounds great! But I don't know where they are." I said frowning as we approached the academy entrance.

"Oi~! Over here!" Choji shouted, waving from his spot under the shade of a tree.

I waved in greeting to him and Shino, as did the others before we reached where they were. "Hey guys, look who came to join us." Kiba said, tossing an arm over my shoulder and I stiffened slightly before pushing him off.

"Hey Sakura." Choji greeted happily and Shino nodded in acknowledgment. "Are Naruto and Sasuke coming too?"

"Actually, we were wondering if you had seen them. We were going to ask if they wanted to hang out but we don't know where they are."

He hummed in thought before shaking his head and taking another chip from the bag he was holding. "I haven't seen them..."

"You should check the meadow." A voice said and we turned to see Iruka standing there, carrying a few textbooks. "I saw them heading there earlier." He said smiling and we nodded in thanks before he walked off.

"The meadow, huh?" Shikamaru said. "That's not too far and it's pretty nice this time of year. Why don't we meet up with them and have the picnic there?"

Ino clapped her hands together. "That sounds great!"

It didn't take long to get there and once we arrived, we were stunned by the serene look of the open field, splattered with the colors of several flowers. Trees encircled the area and under one, not too far off, sat Sasuke and Naruto. Naruto had taken off his jacket and put it to the side so he sat in his black shirt with his pants bunched up slightly. They leaned against eachother as Naruto picked flowers and appeared to be making something while Sasuke read a book.

We were about to call out a greeting when Naruto suddenly smiled and shifted quickly, almost causing Sasuke to fall over. "Yes! It's done!"

"What are you talking about?" Sasuke asked, seeming midly annoyed as he marked his book, sitting up and let Naruto turn toward him. Naruto just smiled and reached up before placing something on his head. Sasuke blinked before reaching up and taking it off his head to look at it. "A flower crown?" He asked looking at the beautifully woven white and blue flowers. Naruto nodded taking it from Sasuke and placing it on his head again.

"Because you're my prince." Naruto said teasingly before laughing lightly. We all blinked in surprise. Did he seriously just say that?

Sasuke smirked. "Does that make you my princess?" He teased back and Naruto frowned at being called a girl. Sasuke chuckled and grabbed the flower crown again, placing it on Naruto's head. "I think it looks better on you." He stated and Naruto blushed before turning to the side and grumbling.

Sasuke reached out and turned Naruto's head toward his. "You look cute when you blush." He stated causing Naruto to blush even more before Sasuke moved closer.

.

.

.

"WHAT!?" Ino and I shouted at the same time. Choji dropped his chip bag, Kiba's jaw was somewhere on the floor with Hinata who had fainted, and Shikamaru looked mildly surprised while Shino was... Shino.

The cause of our shock was the fact that Naruto and Sasuke were kissing, Naruto's arms around Sasuke's shoulders and Sasuke's arms around Naruto's waist. Or at least they had been kissing until we had shouted. They broke away quickly, grabbing their weapons until they realized who it was.

Naruto looked absolutely mortified and hid his face in his hands but, if his red ears were any indication, he was blushing pretty hard. Sasuke on the other hand, looked completely relaxed and put his weapon away. "Do you need something?" He asked, one hand still around Naruto.

"Ah, w-we, um, we were wondering, uh..." I stuttered, my mind still trying to comprehend what was going on. He raised an eyebrow in question and turned to the others.

"We figured since we all had the day off today, we could all hang out. We brought food so we could eat lunch somewhere and came to see if you two wanted to join." Kiba explained still slightly surprised before he smirked at Naruto. "It seems like your busy though." Sasuke shrugged.

"What do you think?" Sasuke asked and Naruto groaned.

"I think I want to die..." Naruto muttered and Sasuke chuckled.

"So... you two are together?" Ino asked and Sasuke smirked.

"Yeah, in fact..." Sasuke hugged Naruto a bit tighter and kissed his forehead. "Today's our one year anniversary."

"AH! ONE YEAR!?" Ino and I shouted simultaneously and he nodded. How did we not notice this?

Shikamaru sat down and we followed soon after, Naruto eventually coming out of his hiding spot. "How did it happen?" Kiba asked and Sasuke smirked again.

"Well, one day during training, we were sparring and let's just say things got... _heated_." He purred and Naruto punched him, a small blush on his face.

"You wish. He came up to me and just blurted out this incoherent jumble of words that was his version of a love confession."

"I like my version better." Sasuke stated and Naruto laughed lightly.

"You know..." I whispered to Ino as I continued to watch them laugh and flirt. "I kind of wonder how I didn't see this coming."

She blinked before smiling. "They are pretty perfect for each other, aren't they?" I nodded and a smile of my own made it's way on my face as Sasuke once again picked up the flower crown and placed it on Naruto's head.

A/N: Happy SasuNaru Day everyone~! Sorry if there's some errors but I wanted to write something short in honor of today and I didn't have much time to edit because I'm going camping :) I'll try to come back and fix it later. In the meantime, please R&R and have and awesome day!


End file.
